Fin alternative à la saison 6 -The Mentalist
by Orelio
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre !


Bonjour, bonsoir, bon tout.

La saison 6 s'est achevée sur TF1 il y a peu de temps, et j'étais un peu déçue de la réelle fin (ou réel début) de l'histoire du fameux couple Jane / Lisbon.

Si vous n'avez pas regardé la saison 6 attention à vous ! Je vous propose ici une fin alternative à partir de l'épisode 20 de la saison 6.

En bref, Marcus part à Washington et propose à Lisbon de venir avec lui.

S'il y a des incohérences dans cette fiction, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en parler ! Merci beaucoup :)

Excusez moi pour toutes les fautes glissées dans le texte...

* * *

Il regardait en face de lui. 152cm... Approximativement, comme ça. Non peut être plus. Depuis près de 5minutes il cherchait à déterminer la distance entre lui et le plafond. Quel intérêt ? Aucun. Allongé sur le dos, détendu sur son canapé il interpela Lisbon qui regardait les alentours de Washington sur son ordinateur. Partir avec Marcus ? Pensait-il qu'elle songeait. Il voulu briser cette glace qui s'était installée entre eux depuis qu'elle était avec ce "Pike".

-152 ! Lança Jane

Lisbon se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son consultant.

-152 ?

\- 152.

\- Que signifie ce chiffre ?

\- Allez, devinez c'est facile.

Elle souffla.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Jane.

\- Lissssbboooooooon.

\- 152 ? Comme le nombre de fois ou j'hésite entre le poison et mon arme de service pour vous assassiner dans la journée ?

Jane fut assez surpris par la réponse de Lisbon.

-Vous êtes en colère Lisbon ? 152, c'est la distance entre le plafond et moi.

-Je ne suis pas en colère Jane mais la distance entre vous et le plafond m'importe peu.

\- 226

Lisbon continuait à regarder son ordinateur et annonça à Jane:

\- Dois-je encore deviner ?

\- Bravo, vous venez de comprendre le but du jeu.

\- 226 c'est le nombre de secondes qu'il vous reste à vivre si vous persistez Jane. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas. C'est la distance actuelle entre vous et moi.

\- Merci pour cette information, très, très, très utile à ma survie. Ironisa Lisbon. Elle décolla la tête de son écran pour adresser un regard autoritaire à Jane.

Jane n'avait pas bougé, il continuait de regarder le plafond. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha de Lisbon.

Il s'accroupie.

-147

\- Jane je vous en pris. Cette fois Lisbon se retourna complètement de son ordinateur en bougeant sa chaise pour abandonner son activité, et pour arrêter de lutter contre son consultant.

\- C'est la distance qui nous sépare de nouveau

-Hummm... Vous avez l'air ridicule, dit elle en se moquant nerveusement.

Jane, toujours accroupis était content d'avoir enfin fait rire Lisbon. Il sourit, triomphant, comme un gladiateur qui vient d'assommer tous ses rivaux, acclamé par la foule. L'air de dire" Merci, merci, merci".

Il se leva et s'avança juste devant Lisbon qui était assise sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- 1m pile entre vous et moi

\- Je dirai plutôt 80 cm dit Lisbon plus détendue en imitant la voie de Jane comme un expert venteux.

Jane se rapprocha encore.

-Non, là c'est 80. OUI 80 pile je dirai même. Se vanta Jane.

-Lisbon sourit et inspira profondément. Elle retourna sa chaise pour se remettre à ses occupations. Jane était toujours derrière elle, il regardait les paysages de Washingtons que contemplait Lisbon sur son écran.

\- Ca vous plait ? Le questionna t'il.

\- C'est... Washington.

-1987.

Lisbon ne répondit même plus.

\- C'est le nombre de km qui nous séparerons si vous partez Lisbon.

Lisbon desserra sa main de la souris de son ordinateur. Elle sentait sa gorge se nouer. Elle rougit intérieurement sans savoir si c'était visible. Elle reçu cette phrase comme une sorte de sceau d'eau glacée envoyé en pleine figure alors qu'elle était passionnément en train de rêver.

\- Jane, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire pour l'instant. C'est... une décision vraiment difficile pour moi.

\- Hum. Je comprends Lisbon. Je disais ça en toute innocence.

-...vous en pensez quoi vous ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit: je veux votre bonheur Lisbon. Vraiment. Vous y serrez bien... Y'a plein de truc sympa que vous pourrez faire avec..."Pike"

\- Heuu... oui. Rétorqua Lisbon.

Elle n'osait par se retourner pour regarder Jane. Elle avait l'impression que son collègue n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire qu'elle puisse partir. C'est vrai elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui crie: "Non, Lisbon, Ne partez pas !", même si ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Jane. Il avait dit " je veux votre bonheur" pour la troisième fois. Pourtant cette phrase avait toujours le même impacte sur elle. Elle savait juste plus du tout quoi penser de ça. De tout. Elle était perdue dans sa vie. Elle ressentait un grand vide en elle et était sous-tension, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Un silence se fit entre les deux protagonistes. Il n'était pas gênant, c'est plutôt un silence que l'on qualifie de nécessaire. Lisbon arrêta ses recherches et souffla de nouveau en basculant sa tête en arrière. Jane se positionna juste derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules comme le font les bons amis.

-Détendez-vous Lisbon, détendez vous. Dit-il tout en appuyant fermement avec ses pouces sur le haut du dos de Lisbon. Celle ci frissonna et était légèrement gênée par cette proximité. Elle remercia Jane d'un hochement de tête et s'avança précipitamment pour se délivrer des mains de Jane. Elle prononça un "Bon…au boulot" pour mettre fin à ce petit moment de détente très troublant. Elle ferma les onglets de son ordinateur et se leva de sa chaise. Jane s'était réinstallé sur son canapé, il était assis, et avant que Lisbon quitte leur zone d'intimité Jane l'interpela:

-Lisbon ?

Sur le pas de partir, Lisbon se retourna

-M...oui ?

\- Vous allez nous manquer au FBI si vous partez.

\- Oh, fit elle en souriant et en prenant un air niais comme pour se moquer.

-Enfin. Vous allez ME manquez. Fit-il d'un ton plus sérieux avec un petit sourire en coin.

Surprise, Lisbon répondit comme un enfant pris la main dans un paquet de bonbons.

-Heu... Vous... Mais je n'ai pas encore fais mon choix. Et puis si je pars vous viendrez me voir... Là-bas. Hein ?

\- Vous savez Lisbon, les avions ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de the. Je me sens compressé à l'intérieur.

\- Et bien vous prendrez la voiture.

\- Les grands trajets m'insupportent.

\- …Vous m'écrirez ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Jane je vous déteste !

Jane ricana démoniaquement.

\- Le mieux c'est... Que vous restiez ici. Vous n'aimez pas quand il y a trop de monde. Là bas, c'est blindé Lisbon,... Blindé…

\- C'est tellement gentil de vous préoccuper de moi de cette manière. Bon, vraiment je dois m'en aller, j'ai tout le tas de dossier sur l'enquête à trier. Je n'ai pas encore commencé.

-Attendez, vous avez laissé votre écharpe sur votre chaise !

\- C'n'est pas grave, je la prendrai demain.

\- Bon et bien bonne "triation" !

\- Ce mot n'existe pas lança Lisbon déjà partie dans l'autre pièce.

* * *

Apres toute une journée de travail Lisbon était rentrée chez elle avec Marcus. Tous les deux, à table, en train de manger, évoquèrent le sujet de Washington.

\- Au fait Teresa, je suis allé voir sur internet et j'ai trouvé un appart' sympa près d'un parc. Il est un peu petit mais ce serait confortable, on est logé par notre chef de secteur. Chouette non ?

\- Ouais... Tu sais Marcus, je réfléchis vraiment et c'est une décision très importante pour moi...

\- Je comprends Teresa, sache que cette décision est très importante pour moi aussi…Je tiens à toi.

Lisbon sourit puis avala une fourchette de spaghetti sans prononcer un mot.

\- Et puis, cela peut nous permettre de poser notre relation plus sérieusement... Pourquoi ne pas vivre ensemble avec un petit nouveau membre dans notre famille…

Sur ces mots Lisbon resta confuse. Confuse parce qu'elle était touchée de la sincérité de Marcus, mais aussi par la proposition plus ou moins surprenante de son petit ami. Lisbon n'était pas prête. Elle avait besoin de prendre son temps, mais lui, il l'étouffait tout doucement.

\- Heu... Oula.. Marcus ce n'est pas du tout une décision que l'on peut prendre à la légère là.

\- Je sais, je sais, tu as besoin de temps.

\- Oui dit Lisbon en buvant un grand verre d'eau.

...

-Ecoute, renchérie t'elle, ok. Je …

Elle posa son verre d'eau fermement sur la table.

\- …Je t'accompagne à Washington.

\- Vraiment ? Oh mais c'est génial Teresa ! Je suis super content !

\- Mais je souhaite garder un peu d'indépendance pour le moment… Tu comprends... Je ne suis pas prête pour le reste Marcus, et je ne pense pas que...

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très heureux que tu me suives. Je suis même un peu surpris je te l'avoue...

\- Surpris ?

\- Oui, étant donné que Jane et toi avez une relation ambiguë, je pensais, au début qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

\- Notre relation n'est pas ambiguë ! C'est mon collègue depuis longtemps et ... C'est mon ami. On a partagé beaucoup de ... Choses ensemble... C'est …Enfin, c'est Jane. On en a déjà parlé, lui et moi avons toujours été très clair, je te l'ai déjà dis Marcus, il y a strictement rien entre nous. Enfin, entre lui et moi.

\- Ouais... Je sais, je sais, je sais… Mais j'avais quand même un petit doute pour lui, tu peux comprendre, tu es une femme très séduisante Térésa. Dans tous les cas, je pensais que tu resterais pour lui parce que vous m'aviez l'air assez proche.

\- Non.. Enfin son avis compte pour moi… c'est évident, mais vraiment on est juste...ami. Rien n'est ambigu... rien.

\- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Je te fais entièrement confiance. Et puis. Bon, pour être honnête, je vous connais un peu mieux maintenant et même si je pensais au début qu'il y avait un "truc" entre vous, je savais qu'une vraie relation ne pouvait pas être possible.

\- Ah... Et pourquoi tu pensais ça ? sourit Lisbon

-Et bien, il lit dans les pensées en permanence, ça doit être très frustrant pour une femme je pense, et puis, il a toujours raison. Je sais maintenant que toi, tu n'aimes pas les personnes de ce genre, tu es très modeste, tu es vraiment le contraire. Ça se voit. Et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie chez toi.

-Heu, non Jane ne lit pas dans les pensées... Il…

\- Et puis il est blond, ce n'est pas trop ton type de mâle, nan ? ricana Marcus en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais... Enfin je ... Je n'ai pas de 'type d'homme' je... De toute façon Jane est juste mon collègue... Enfin je veux dire... Je l'apprécie mais…Voilà: Je le répète c'est purement amical entre nous. Je ne vais pas rester au FBI juste pour lui. Et puis sincèrement, il m'a dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas que je parte...

\- Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je vois comment il regarde Fischer aussi...

\- Heu.. Jane n'a pas de ... Comment regarde t'il Fischer... ? Il s'est passé un truc entre eux tu penses ? Elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder en même temps.

\- J'n'en n'ai aucune idée. Il a peut être des "vues" sur elle. Mais ça arrivera surement entre eux. Il la regarde de la même façon qu'il te regarde, se moqua Marcus.

\- Marcus, je t'assure Jane n'est pas du tout attiré par moi… Je crois que tu es un peu Jaloux, annonça Lisbon en souriant.

\- Jaloux ? Noooooon. Pourquoi le serais-je… moi je t'ai TOI. Souris tendrement Marcus;

\- Ouais… Répondit Lisbon en souriant aussi. Tu …n'arrêtes pas de chercher "la petite bête" entre nous, enfin entre lui et moi. Tu es … Tu es…Jaloux parce que lui et moi on se connaît depuis plus longtemps… se moqua Lisbon à son tour.

\- C'est vrai, tu as peut être raison. Je suis vraiment heureux de savoir qu'il n'y a définitivement rien entre vous, et que, tu partes à Washington Teresa.

\- Oui… Moi aussi … Marcus.

Lisbon, repris son verre d'eau et le fini d'une traite.

Elle alla se coucher et cogita toute la nuit sur la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, comme ça, juste pour prouver à Marcus qu'elle savait faire un choix, qu'elle était grande. Elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait annoncer ça à Jane, elle repensait "Vous allez ME manquez" et elle se disait que Jane était un véritable ami et jusque là ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble. Lui aussi, il allait lui manquer… Marcus était du côté droit du lit, il dormait surement. Lisbon pris la couverture dans ses bras, délicatement, elle s'enroula dedans et la serra le plus fort possible qu'elle pu. Elle versa une petite larme, elle adorait Jane, elle l'avait dit. Mais lui, il avait été jusque là, à la fois clair et flou sur son départ: Il ne veut que son bonheur. Lisbon pensait que son choix allait la faire retrouver son chemin, mais à ce moment précis elle était encore bien plus perdue. Elle avait hâte de partir, qu'elle puisse enfin souffler à propos de toute cette histoire, et que tout soit enfin réglé.

* * *

\- Abbott ?  
\- Oui Lisbon ?  
\- J'aimerai vous parler à propos de…  
\- Asseyez-vous.  
\- Non ce n'est pas la peine… C'est à propos de Washington. J'ai pris ma décision, je pars avec Marcus.  
\- AHHH ! Et bien félicitation à vous deux Lisbon.  
\- Oui… Merci  
\- C'est une super promotion pour vous, mais je me trompe ou vous n'êtes pas pleinement satisfaite ? Dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.  
\- Si, si je le suis !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui oui vraiment.  
\- Décidément vous êtes comme Jane.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Nous avions évoqué ce sujet et lui m'avait assuré qu'il était "content pour vous" alors que, Lisbon, toute cette histoire le tracasse franchement. Je le vois. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude, il passe à côté des indices sur les scènes de crimes que même moi je remarque. Il est tête en l'air. Et pourquoi vous n'osez pas dire que partir à Washington vous embête pour la simple et bonne raison que ..  
\- Attendez, vous avez parlé avec Jane ? Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ?  
\- Lisbon, je viens de vous le dire, regardez "vous"; il n'ose pas vous parler. Parce qu'il tient à vous bien plus que vous ne le pensez surenchérit Abbott tout en souriant et en murmurant d'une façon franche et très sérieuse.  
\- Abbott, vous vous faites des films; nous sommes juste de bons amis, c'est tout à fait normal que je sois, un peu, attristée par mon départ. Oui vous avez raison, il va me manquez, mais c'est justifié, Jane est mon collègue, vous savez cela fait plus de 8 ans qu'on travail ensemble. Et puis, Jane à toujours été tête en l'air. Vous aussi vous cherchez un peu loin Abbott.  
\- Comment ça "vous aussi", je ne suis pas le seul à le penser ?  
\- Laissez tomber. Marcus et moi sommes très heureux et nous le serrons encore plus à Washington, j'en suis sure.  
-Si vous le dites, en tous cas, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite Lisbon.  
\- Merci  
\- Et, donc, comment comptez-vous l'annoncer à Jane ?  
\- Et bien, je vais lui dire… maintenant, où se trouve t'il ?  
\- Il est en train de triller les dossiers que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de finir hier. Répondit Abbott fière de lui, comme si c'était une preuve de la théorie qu'il soutenait depuis maintenant bien longtemps.  
\- D'accord, je vais le voir de ce pas.  
\- Ah, et Lisbon, dernière chose.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je connais peu Jane, mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Il est lâche, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il soit bouleversé par votre départ. Certes, il le sera, j'en suis sûr ! Mais il ne le montrera pas. Jane ne laisse jamais paraître ses sentiments. Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps que vous bossez avec lui Lisbon.  
C'est votre ami, je sais. Je voulais juste que vous le rappeler, au cas "où".  
\- Voilà…  
\- Voilà. Sourit Abbott très fière de son coup.  
-Bon je m'en vais.  
Lisbon souffla et s'enfuie du bureau de Abbott, pour mettre fin à ce supplice.  
Elle avança désespérément vers la salle des dossiers, à chaque fois il fallait qu'on lui rappelle que son choix était injuste, mais comment pouvais t'elle prendre en considération ce que les autres disaient ? Après tout Jane est mentaliste, il a une très grande capacité à deviner les choses. Il sait forcément que depuis toutes ces années Lisbon ressent des "choses" pour lui. S'il ressentait aussi quelques sentiments il se serait déjà manifesté. Et puis, finalement Marcus avait raison, leur relation est ambiguë, elle-même ne sait la façon d'ont elle considère Jane. A ce moment précis elle avait terriblement envie de partir. De mettre pause à sa vie et de ne plus être là. Depuis que John le rouge était mort et que Jane était revenu de son exil, leur relation avait changée. C'est vrai, ils n'étaient plus dirigés par la contrainte du CBI qui leur interdisait formellement de ne pas être en relation. Et puis, il y avait John avant, tant que Jane ne l'avait pas tué, tous deux ne pouvaient pas espérer une réelle histoire; mais là toutes les restrictions étaient tombées. S'imaginer ensemble leur était désormais possible, seulement chacun avait t'ils osé y penser ?

* * *

Lisbon entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Jane était assis, il avait fait deux piles de dossiers. Il attendait Lisbon, secrètement, pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait, et puis pour qu'elle le remercie. Comme quand on le félicitait petit après qu'il eu fait la vaisselle.  
Il prit la parole avant qu'elle puisse prononcer un seul mot.  
\- Les dossiers de gauche, ce sont nos 7 suspects principaux. Les dossiers de droite, se sont tous ceux qui ont un alibi, et un réel alibi que j'ai pris soin de vérifier. Il se retourna et regarda Lisbon en lui souriant.  
\- Heu… Merci beaucoup Jane.  
\- Comme j'ai vu que vous étiez un peu tendu en ce moment, je me suis dis que, comme ça, ce serra fait.  
\- Heu… C'est très gentil. Jane, il faut que je vous annonce que…  
\- A propos de Washington ?  
\- Oui et bien j'ai fais mon choix, je…  
\- Vous partez n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Heu… Oui. A ce moment là Jane sourit, et baissa son regard pour le diriger vers le sol. En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rire.

\- Pour une fois j'aurai espéré avoir tord.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Raaa, Lisbon, ne faites pas votre tête de "pauvre petite fille délaissée". Bien sur que c'est vrai. Je sais que je vous en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, mais quand même, je vous …enfin… on a toujours travaillé ensemble. Alors oui, je ne suis pas spécialement heureux que vous partiez. Qui m'apportera mon thé ? Hein ?  
Lisbon sourit légèrement, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre alors dans ces moments là: elle sourit débilement et essaye de changer le sujet de la conversation. Mais là, elle ne trouvait aucune idée. Jane vit que Lisbon était touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise, pourtant il l'était lui-même. Alors il s'approcha d'elle.  
-35 Lisbon  
Lisbon explosa de rire, cela lui faisait du bien.  
\- Jane, vous comptez en permanence les cm qui nous séparent ? dit elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Non Lisbon, c'est le nombre de dossiers que j'ai trié…Pardon excusez-moi, vous pensiez que…que je pensais à vous. Désolé, c'est vraiment gênant pour vous… Insista Jane pour faire rougir Lisbon, il regarda alors longuement les jolis yeux de sa partenaire. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa, Lisbon rougit de honte. Il s'avança alors encore un peu pour murmurer à Lisbon:  
\- Je vous charrie Lisbon, c'était bien la distance entre vous et moi…  
Lisbon se recula d'un trait et se poussa de Jane;  
\- ROOOH Jane je vous déteste, vous êtes un idiot JANE !  
Jane rigola, fière de lui, et Lisbon parti de la salle avec la pile de dossier des suspects pour aller travailler dans son coin.

* * *

Plus que 3 jours. Dans 3 jours elle pourra enfin respirer, il n'y aurait plus cette pression autour d'elle. Elle pourra enfin penser à autre chose, à se détendre réellement. Lisbon était seule chez elle, dans près de 30 minutes Pike passera la chercher pour aller au restaurant. Lisbon était avachie sur son canapé, elle avait allumé son poste radio pour écouter un peu de musique. Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis bien longtemps, mais là, soudainement elle avait eu envie. Elle était nostalgique, elle repensait à quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle écoutait la chanson qui passait, en boucle. Lisbon aimait bien cette chanson, elle était totalement envoutée par celle-ci, et elle se sentait bien. Bien sure qu'elle pensait encore à son départ, en plus il était proche. Elle savait que les derniers jours serraient les plus durs. Cela faisait depuis une semaine qu'elle avait annoncé à Jane son départ, mais rien n'avait changé, ils travaillaient ensemble comme habituellement. Abbott avait peut être raison, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Jane soit bouleversé par son départ, il cache ses sentiments; Mais peut être que tout simplement: Il n'est vraiment pas "bouleversé par son départ". Elle sait qu'entre Jane et elle, c'est une grande histoire de complicité, d'amitié, elle s'attendait quand même à ce qu'il se manifeste. Parce qu'après tout, elle tien à lui. Et elle pensait que s'était réciproque. Tout à coup, Lisbon resta bouche bée sur son canapé, et elle s'arrêta littéralement de penser. La radio était en train de diffuser LA chanson. Celle sur laquelle ils avaient dansé, plusieurs années auparavant lors d'un slow. C'était un moment de "leur histoire" qu'elle préférait. Cette chanson la troublait beaucoup, Lisbon éteignit immédiatement le poste radio, pour aller se préparer. De toute façon elle allait être en retard.

* * *

\- Tiens, Lisbon, venez me voir s'il vous plait. Interpela Abbott.  
Lisbon entra alors dans son bureau, avec un sentiment d'anxiété, qu'allait t'il encore lui annoncer ?  
\- Oui, vous vouliez ?  
\- Alors, qu'a dit Jane ?  
\- Qu'a dit Jane ?  
-Ne faites pas l'innocente Lisbon, vous partez dans 2 jours. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Vous a-t-il parlé ?  
-Abbott, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Je suis désolée mais cela ne vous regarde pas, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, laissez moi tranquille à la fin. Il ne m'a rien dit, il n'y a RIEN entre lui et moi, expliqua Lisbon désespérée et surprise par la curiosité persistante d'Abbott.  
\- D'accord d'accord Lisbon, excusez moi. Je ne voulais pas vous perturber.  
\- Vous ne m'avez pas appelé juste pour ça, rassurez-moi ?  
\- Non, non évidement. C'était pour vous souhaiter un bon voyage à Washington. Je pars ce soir pour aider le FBI sur une enquête internationale. Fisher m'accompagne, mais Jane….Jane à refusé de nous accompagner. Il reste ici. Annonça Abbott avec un grand sourire.  
\- D'accord, et bien merci. Dit Lisbon en ignorant ce qu'avait dénoncé Abbott une seconde plutôt.  
\- Vous savez, vous êtes une perte pour le FBI, vous êtes un élément important dans notre équipe.  
\- C'est gentil, mais vous vous en remettrez j'en suis sure.  
\- Moi, oui. ("Mais Jane…") sous-entendait Abbott. Merci de m'avoir accordé quelques secondes Lisbon, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

* * *

Lisbon venait de finir sa journée, elle était épuisée, c'était son dernier jour de travail. Elle était restée exceptionnellement un peu plus longtemps au bureau. Elle avait trainé, en réalité, elle attendait un signe de Jane. Elle pensait qu'il serait venu lui parler. Mais non. Il était resté sur son canapé, les yeux fermés. Elle était donc finalement partie, sans rien dire elle non plus. Elle était allée dans un parc, pour respirer et réfléchir un peu sur tout ça. Elle s'était assise sur un banc, en face de building, devant un grand arbre. Elle ferma les yeux, et senti le vent lui caresser le cou. Elle était bien.  
\- Je… Je peux vous déranger 5 minutes ?  
\- Ja-Jane ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
\- Et bien, dans 2 jours vous partez; c'est une nouvelle vie pour vous. Dans ces moments là on a besoin de ne plus penser, même si ce n'est pas possible, alors je me suis dit que vous alliez vous balader. Comme la nature est un bon moyen pour 'se sentir vivre' je me suis dit que vous étiez dans un parc. Il y a trois parcs près du FBI, 1 dont vous allez tout le temps, par élimination cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Vous allez partir, vous faites votre deuil. Vous avez besoin de nouveauté, donc il restait deux parcs. Celui-ci, nous y sommes allés une fois pour une enquête, alors j'ai su que vous serrez là. C'est votre côté nostalgique qui vous a trahit. En plus, vous êtes assise sur le même banc. Vous vous souvenez, vous portiez un joli chapeau. Jane rigola de plein cœur une fois son explication terminée. Lisbon n'était même plus surprise par le dont de Jane. Mais elle lui sourit, parce qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là.  
\- Donc, je peux vous voler, disons, entre 5 et 10 minutes ?  
\- Heu, oui Jane.  
Jane s'assis alors à côte d'elle sur le banc, place droite, il ne la regardait plus, il contemplait les buildings en face de lui, son buste légèrement avancé, et les avant-bras qui soutenaient son corps appuyaient sur ses cuisses.  
\- Lisbon... aspira-t-il, d'un ton doux et extrêmement sérieux. Comme si cela voulait tout dire. La sensibilité de sa voix donnait l'impression d'être fragile, tout était en équilibre parfait pour que chaque mot représente un impacte troublant pour Lisbon. Lisbon, elle, regardait les traits du profil de Jane, qui lui admirait toujours les buildings…  
\- Lisbon, je… Je voulais vous remercier.  
\- Heu…De quoi ?

\- C'est un peu niait et cliché comme discours, je l'avoue. Mais voilà, merci pour tout.  
Lisbon avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était vraiment touchée.  
\- Jane, je n'ai rien fais.  
\- Oh Lisbon, ne soyez pas modeste. Vous n'imaginez même pas tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez apporté énormément de choses, des choses qui sont essentielles. Et puis, vous avez toujours été là même quand je dépassais les limites. Vous avez toujours été là, quand j'en ai eu besoin. Alors que moi, je n'ai pas toujours été présent. J'ai été égoïste avec vous…  
La voix de Jane se troubla, il prit une pause pour reprendre le fil de sa conversation de la manière la plus calme possible.  
\- J'aimerai aussi que vous sachiez que je regrette… Je regrette d'avoir tenue bout à ma vengeance. Enfin non pas vraiment. Disons que je suis satisfait de ma vengeance, évidement cela m'a fait du bien de le tuer, j'avais l'impression de rendre justice à ma …Femme et ma fille.  
Jane se mit à verser une larme, en silence. Jane n'avait pas changé de position, et Lisbon le regardait toujours avec autant de compassion. Jane continua:  
\- Mais que c'est t'il passé après ? J'ai perdu deux ans; Lisbon il n'y a pas un jour où …Je n'ai pas pensé à vous lors de mon exil. Vous étiez ma …Seule…Amie.  
Jane tourna la tête, une fraction de seconde pour adresser un regard à Lisbon. Elle retenait ses larmes, lui aussi, c'était une délivrance pour lui d'exprimer enfin ce qu'était enfui au fond de lui.  
\- Et … C'est vraiment là que j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'avais perdu Lisbon, vous êtes la seule personne qui compte réellement. Parce que même quand je suis rentré, après 2 ans, vous m'en vouliez…  
\- Non je ne vous en voulais pas ! Coupa Lisbon.  
\- Lisbon, comment j'ai pu penser que le fait de rentrer allait tout arranger; que nous allions enfin poursuivre notre coopération, comme avant. On a changé Lisbon. En réalité j'ai perdu bien plus que 2 ans. Et maintenant, c'est vous qui partez.  
\- Jane, j'étais …un peu irritée que vous soyez parti oui, et que vous reveniez comme ça, en claquant des doigts, en changeant ma vie sans me demander mon avis. Mais maintenant je vous en remercie Jane, au contraire, je…je vraiment je suis heureuse de retravaillez avec vous, comme avant. C'est normal …que cela ai changé, nous sommes plus dans le même cadre Jane, le FBI c'est une autre aventure.  
Les deux prirent une bouffé d'air pour prendre conscience de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et pour estomper leur larmes.  
Jane repris la conversation;  
\- Je, je voulais juste vous le dire Lisbon, avant que vous partiez. Votre départ une sorte de prétexte… Lisbon, vraiment, je …Vous, vous avez beaucoup d'importance pour moi.  
Jane se tourna sur sa gauche et regarda Lisbon.  
Tout deux se regardèrent pendant un petit moment.  
\- Pour moi aussi Jane.  
Jane s'avança près de Lisbon et la pris dans ses bras, Lisbon ferma les yeux et le serra le plus fort possible qu'elle pouvait. Elle plissa sa veste dans sa main droite, et Jane caressait son dos avec sa main gauche de haut en bas pour la rassurer. Jane pleurait, et ses larmes coulaient dans la nuque de Lisbon. Lisbon était très étonnée, à ce moment là elle n'avait plus aucune envie de partir. Elle était tellement bien, elle avait envie de rester avec son collègue. Elle en voulait un peu à Jane, il avait raison, il lui dit tout cela seulement parce qu'elle part. Si elle n'était pas partie ? Lui aurait t'il dit ? Abbott avait raison, Jane était lâche. Mais, il avait quand même avoué qu'il était triste, il c'était enfin manifesté ! Lisbon était contente que Jane lui montre enfin qu'il tien à elle de la même façon qu'elle tien à lui. Jane relâcha Lisbon tout doucement, et laissa tomber ses bras. Lisbon, elle continua de serrer Jane pendant encore quelques secondes, puis le lâcha et Jane se leva du banc.  
\- Merci de m'avoir accordé ces quelques minutes Lisbon, je voulais vraiment vous dire au revoir. Vos valises sont prêtes déjà ?  
\- Oui, elles le sont.

\- Vous partez pour de bon donc.

\- Il faut croire que oui.  
\- Bon, je vous écrirai. Promis.  
\- J'espère oui !  
\- Au revoir Teresa…  
Jane parti sur la gauche, sans plus se retourner, Lisbon le suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il parte complètement de son champs de vision. Elle est restée sur ce banc plus d'une heure, pour réfléchir à tout ça. Et de la manière dont elle devait l'interpréter. Jane voulait qu'elle reste, c'était évident.

* * *

Lisbon était rentrée chez elle, Pike n'était pas là. Elle était seule dans son lit, demain était le grand jour. Elle savait que Jane était au FBI, il faisait surement rien à cette heure-ci, il avait même probablement fini. Elle avait terriblement envie de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne chez elle. Pour qu'ils passent un dernier moment ensemble. 22:30. C'est bien trop tard… Elle hésita longuement, "Je l'appel ? Je l'appelle pas ?"  
Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'il vienne, de son plein gré, comme ça ! Lisbon avait envie de le resserrer dans ses bras, comme au parc. Et lui dire … Lui dire que…  
Son téléphona sonna, c'était Pike. Elle décrocha.  
\- Je passe te chercher à 16h30 demain, tu te tiendras prête ?  
\- Oui, oui, à quelle heure part l'avion ?  
\- 17 h45.  
\- Très bien, je serrai prête.  
\- A demain mon cœur, fais de beaux rêves.  
\- A demain Marcus.

_Le vol A105 en direction de Washington aura 10 minutes de retard_. Voilà ce qu'entendait Lisbon à ce moment même.  
Elle était assise sur un banc d'attente avec ses valises, Pike était à côté d'elle.  
\- Le vol aura du retard, comme toujours. Soupira Marcus.  
\- C'n'est pas grave, on a tout notre temps.  
Marcus posa sa main sur celle de Lisbon  
\- Oui tu as raison, ce n'est pas grave.  
Lisbon lui sourit par courtoisie, mais sa tête était ailleurs. Elle fixait sa montre, plus que 15 minutes avant qu'ils embarquent. Elle regardait un peu autour d'elle. Lisbon ne cessa pas de regarder sa montre, entre quelques paroles qu'elle échangeait avec Pike.

12 minutes

10 minutes

9 minutes

7 minutes

\- Lisbon ! Lisbon ! Criait un homme en courant qui arrivait derrière elle. Elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. C'était lui, c'était Jane. Elle était soulagée, peut être qu'elle l'attendait finalement. Elle se leva d'un trait, se retourna et avança vers Jane.

\- LI…SBON. Annonça Jane essoufflé.

\- Calmez-vous Jane, que vous arrive t'il ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Fallait que je vous dise, Lisbon, j'ai bien réfléchit. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, pas du tout, Lisbon, restez. Jane inspira profondément, il prit un regard très sérieux:

J'ai besoin de vous. Vous savez que sans vous, je fais n'importe quoi.

\- …Mais, mais Jane ! C'est trop tard, je … Je suis désolée, mais je pars. Je pars à Washington Jane ! Lisbon sentait une sorte de trouble en elle. Elle était à la limite de verser toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait expulser alors elle se retenait.

\- Non je rigole Lisbon, je vous ai bien eu. Vous aviez juste oublié votre écharpe sur votre chaise la dernière fois, et je me suis dit que vous en auriez besoin. Il fait froid à Washington.

-Attendez…Jane, vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour me rendre mon écharpe ?

\- Non effectivement.

\- Et bien ?

\- Humm…

-Jane, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, je vais devoir embarquer d'une minute à l'autre !

\- Je voulais juste vous dire au-revoir, en direct.

-Vous êtes venu juste pour me dire au-revoir ?

-Oui... Vous allez vraiment me manquer.

\- Oh Jane, vous allez me manquer aussi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire tout comme moi. Aucune personnalité ! Se moqua Jane.

\- Roh, allez-vous faire voir.

\- Lisbon, en fait je … Je ne veux _réellement_ pas que vous vous en alliez.

Lisbon prit Jane dans ses bras, pour une seconde fois, elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Marcus regardait la scène de son banc, il savait que ce que Jane lui disait n'était pas anodin. Il avait envie d'arracher Lisbon des bras de Jane, et de partir avec elle, maintenant dans l'avion. Alors il s'avança près d'eux.

\- Térésa, on va devoir y aller, l'avion va partir…

Jane et Lisbon se séparèrent.

\- Va-y Marcus, je … Je te rejoins. J'arrive dans une minute !

\- T'es sûre ? Dit Marcus tout en regardant Jane avec un air désabusé.

\- Oui, j'arrive laisse moi une minute, s'il te plait.

\- D'accord. Pike pris ses affaires, et celle de Lisbon pour être sûr qu'elle parte avec lui, pour aller embarquer dans l'avion. Jane et Lisbon se retrouvaient là, tous les deux au milieu des regards curieux des gens. Il leur restait peu de temps.

-Lisbon, …Ne partez pas. Jane pris les mains de sa partenaire, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, fermement.

\- Jane… Qu'est ce que vous me faites ? On en a déjà parlé, vous …Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez mon bonheur, et ben je serrai très heureuse là bas, je vous l'ai dis. Je…Je ne peux plus changer d'avis, j'ai mon billet d'avion, je pars.

\- Bien sûr que je veux que vous soyez heureuse, mais un billet d'avion est facilement remboursable; ce n'est pas vrai, vous pouvez changer d'avis ! J'aurai du vous le dire avant, je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez pas restez avec moi. Mais je voulais juste …Essayer… De vous retenir.

\- Jane ne dites pas de bêtises, vous savez que je tiens à vous; en prononçant ces mots Lisbon pleura franchement. Sans retenue.

\- Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon, ne pleurez pas. Il ne faut pas pleurer. Il faut que je vous explique…Heu…Quand je ne suis pas avec vous, bon ce n'est pas très facile à expliquer, mais, enfin je veux dire que… Heu…Enfaite…Je ressens un vide en moi. C'est parce que je tiens énormément à vous. Bien plus que vous n'osez l'imaginer. Jane ferma ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle allait partir. Il fallait qu'il tente, qu'il dise enfin ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ces 3 petits mots si communs. Après tout c'est sa dernière chance. Il a essayé de tout faire pour qu'elle reste sans avoir à se confronter à ses sentiments. Mais cela n'a pas eu de succès, Lisbon va partir. Il fallait lui dire. Mais …Il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche.

Alors il se tu.

Lisbon ne bougait pas, elle attendait, elle hésitait.

_Le vol A105 en direction de Washington partira dans 5 minutes _

\- Jane, je tiens beaucoup à vous aussi, mais là… Je dois m'en aller.

\- D'accord allez-y alors.

\- Vous êtes…Insupportable.

-… Quoi vous restez ?

\- Non Jane, je m'en vais, justement ! Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Là ? Maintenant ? Vous savez que je ne pars pas pour...Vous fuir. Vous me faites culpabiliser. Jane, c'est déjà assez difficile de vous quitter. Vous êtes mon ami. C'est dur de quitter ses amis.

\- Je suis désolé… Ce n'était pas le but. Je pensais qu'il y avait encore une chance pour que vous restiez ici. J'ai été naïf. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je vous fais confiance, tout ira bien là bas. Avant que vous partiez j'ai une dernière chose pour vous ! Prenez. C'est une lettre. J'avais promis que je vous écrirais. Vous ne l'ouvrez que quand vous arrivez d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Lisbon prit la lettre, remercia Jane, et grimpa dans l'avion à contre cœur.

* * *

Lisbon,

Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas écouté et que vous lisez cette lettre dans l'avion.

Une lettre vide pourrait tout à fait illustrer ce que je ressens à présent. Cependant j'ai décidé de remplir la mienne avec tous les mots qui me passent par l'esprit. Je pense à vous. Je pense aussi à tellement de choses et tellement de choses que je ne me dit pas. Comment pourrais-je vous transmettre ce que je n'admets pas à moi-même ? Pourtant j'ai l'intime intuition que je sais. Je sais ce que je veux vous dire, sans vraiment savoir comment le faire. Alors j'essaye. Je place des mots les uns après les autres, pour leur donner des sens différents, je les changes constamment de place dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que ma phrase me paraisse bonne, ensuite je l'écris. Il y a certaines choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, dit-on. C'est peut être vrai, cela ne l'est peut être pas. Chacun est différent après tout, vous ne croyez pas ? On dit aussi que c'est plus facile d'écrire, que de dire. Mais l'écriture n'est t'elle pas le script -de notre histoire, -de notre vie ? On dit parce que l'on veut dire, comme on écrit parce que l'on veut dire, cette fois sans voix, pour laisser plus de place à l'impacte des mots surement. Ou part crainte de réponse. Je n'attends pas forcément une réponse Lisbon. Parce qu'il n'y a peut être pas de réponse. Excusez moi pour cette lettre 'un zest' philosophique, mais c'est parce que l'amour est une question existentielle. L'amour désigne un sentiment d'affection et d'attachement envers un être et qui pousse ceux qui le ressentent à rechercher une proximité physique, spirituelle ou même imaginaire avec l'objet de cet amour et à adopter un comportement particulier: c'est la définition qu'on lui donne. L'amour doit-elle vraiment s'expliquer ? Pourquoi cherche-t-on à lui trouver un sens ? "Je t'aime parce que…" Je pense qu'il est mauvais d'aimer quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est. On cherche une justification, on aime pour des qualités, pour des défauts. Comme la liste de tous les avantages d'un produit. S'il a plus de qualités que de défauts, alors il nous convient: cela compense. N'est t'il pas ? Ne peut-on pas dire: j'aime, parce que _c'est comme ça_. Et bien Lisbon, je vous aime. Et j'ai tenté de l'expliquer, vous avez surement deviné, je ne le peux pas. Parce que c'est vous. Parce que c'est moi. Montaigne et Platon l'on su avant tout le monde. Et si ce n'était pas moi, admettons que ce n'était pas vous non plus. Je vous aimerai quand même. J'ai vécu avec vous, et j'aime ça, je veux encore vivre avec vous. Plus prêt de vous. C'est quand vous n'êtes plus là que je sais que _c'est comme ça_. C'est une évidence ! Je veux vous serrer dans mes bras, le plus fort qu'il est possible, le plus fort que personne n'a jamais tenté de le faire, vous serrer fort pour vous dire: Lisbon, je suis là ! Vous êtes là ! Nous sommes là. Qu'attendons-nous ? J'ai envie de vous embrasser, de vous murmurer que j'ai envie de vous embrasser. J'ai envie me lever tous les matins et me dire que Je vous aime. Je n'ose pas. En réalité j'ai terriblement peur. Et si vous-même vous lisez cette lettre et vous vous dites que je suis fou. Je suis mentaliste, mais croyez moi, je ne sais pourtant pas ce que vous pensez de tout ça. De cette folie, cette folie d'amour. Est-ce une folie de vous aimer ? Si cela l'est, je suis fou Lisbon. Je suis l'homme le plus fou de tous les fous.

Dites moi que vous êtes vous aussi contraire à la raison, Lisbon. Dites moi que nous sommes fou.

Je suis triste, car même si, en théorie, vous ne m'êtes pas nécessaire (c'est vrai, boire et manger: c'est nécessaire, si je ne le fais pas et bien je meurs) et oui, théoriquement je peux vivre sans vous. Et bien, comme je disais, même si vous ne m'êtes pas nécessaire, vous m'êtes essentiel Térésa. L'air est essentiel à la vie. La vie n'existe pas sans l'air, je n'existe pas sans vous.

A bientôt,

Votre ami. Jane.

* * *

Tout le monde n'avait pas encore embarqué, l'avion n'avait pas encore décollé. Lisbon assise à côté de Pike lisait sa lettre. Pike essayait de capter deux ou trois mots. Il savait que cette lettre était de Jane, forcement. De qui d'autre cela pouvait être ? Lisbon venait de ranger sa lettre après l'avoir lue. Elle attendait. Elle réfléchissait. Elle fixa sa montre pour la dernière fois, l'avion était fermé, tout le monde était à bord. Elle allait partir.

\- Stop !

\- Qui y'a t'il Térésa ? S'inquiéta Marcus.

\- Je ne suis pas prête, je …Je ne veux plus partir.

Lisbon se leva de son siège, elle interpela une hôtesse de l'air et lui demanda d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Mais, mais Térésa ? Cria Marcus.

\- C'est trop rapide Marcus, je ne veux plus aller à Washington.

Marcus essayait de la faire entendre raison mais Lisbon l'ignorait. Après une longue négociation, l'hôtesse céda et laissa partir la jeune femme. Lisbon couru jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aéroport sous les yeux dégoutés de Marcus à travers le hublot.

* * *

Lisbon se pressa et aperçu Jane assis sur son banc d'attente. Il la regardait, heureux. Elle s'avança vers lui. Il se leva.

-Jane. Je ne suis peut être pas aussi habile avec les mots que vous. Cela ne m'empêche pas de tenter de répondre à votre lettre, parce que je pense qu'elle mérite une réponse Jane. Déjà…

C'est une très belle lettre.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas écoutez. Vous avez lu la lettre. Jane sourit.

\- Vous saviez que j'allais la lire, hein.

Lisbon, continua en haussant légèrement la voix.

-Je vous ai attendu longtemps Jane, oh oui je vous ai attendu. Parce que oui, je n'ai en aucun cas été indifférente à vous. Et je sais que vous le saviez ! Je sais Jane. Dois-je vous reprocher d'avoir tant attendu pour me le dire? Je n'en n'ai réellement aucune idée. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous.

Jane l'écoutait patiemment.

-Mais je sais aussi que vous êtes un idiot ! Jane je …je …vous hais ! Lisbon donna un coup de coude à son ex-consultant.

-Chuuuuutttt, murmura Jane à l'oreille de Lisbon, ce n'est pas la peine de crier. Il caressa le visage de Lisbon pour la calmer.

-Si vous me haïssiez tant, vous ne serriez pas là, non ?

\- Jane…, répondit Lisbon d'une voix plus posée, vous avez été fou. Et si je n'avais pas lu la lettre ? J'ai bien cru que vous alliez me laissez définitivement partir !

Jane lui sourit.

\- Il fallait bien faire durer le suspense. Murmura Jane à son tour. Il y eu un silence, comme pour encrer ce moment dans leur histoire.

\- Comme je n'ai décidément aucune personnalité, je …vous aime aussi, murmura Lisbon.

\- Térésa, je vous aime.

\- Vous me l'avez déjà dit, murmura encore Lisbon.

Jane s'approcha de Lisbon, passa sa main sur sa joue et la fit glisser jusqu'à la nuque de sa Térésa. Il remonta délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux, puis avança légèrement la tête de Lisbon vers la sienne. Il était tout près, ils sentaient chacun l'autre respirer.

\- 4 cm. Prononça Jane alors que Lisbon avait les yeux fermés.

\- Taisez-vous. Se moqua Lisbon.

Il s'approcha alors encore un peu plus pour que ses lèvres touchent enfin les siennes. Il l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa.

Enfin.

S'ils avaient pu, ils se serraient embrassés encore, mais comme tout être humain, ils avaient le besoin de respirer. Après avoir pris chacun la plus grande bouffée d'air de leur vie, Lisbon annonça d'un ton sarcastique:

\- Où sont mes valises ?


End file.
